<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving An Impostor by Misswhoviangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082610">Loving An Impostor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl'>Misswhoviangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Disabled Character, Drama, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Physical Disability, Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Burn, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is a grieving, disabled nineteen year-old trying to survive after losing his boyfriend, Sax. Nothing is going right until he gets a visit from a man name Jack who's claiming to be his late boyfriend's cousin. Reluctant, Jamie lets him in. Everything goes well at first. Jack is always there for Jamie. Always helping him. And feelings are developing. But Jamie starts to get suspicious. There seems to be more to Jack than meets the eye. But Jack is starting to think the same about Jamie, too. What are these two hiding? And what will they do when they're both falling love with each other?<br/>Can they stay together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So, I'm close to finishing one my fics so logically I'm starting another! *lol!* :) But just a quick note this is a little different than what I've normally written. It's still Ten/Jack but there are mentions of Ten/Saxon. But this is NOT a Ten/Master story. But if this works I would like to do a prequel with the Jamie and Saxon character but Saxon would probably be labeled as an OC.</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you like this story and thank you! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie was going to miss his soft voice in his ear, the way he picked at and twirled the blades of grass between his fingers. How his eyes dance when he had a crazy idea, which was all the time. They broke rules to be together. Ignored everyone’s wishes and advice for a kiss, a touch, a smile. And it was worth it because he promised Jamie, they would be together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Let us pray.’ The preacher spoke solemnly.</p>
<p>But it didn’t happen. Harry or ‘Sax as everyone called him was gone now, killed in a motorcycle accident. Or at least as far as everyone knew. Or ‘Sax wanted everyone to think.<br/>
Everybody lowered their heads. It felt strange. Jamie had never been to a funeral. The wind was cold and the sky was grey. Fitting for a funeral, he guessed. Were all funerals like this, he wondered. Jamie stared at the coffin clutching his cane tightly in his hands feeling sick. He wanted to cry or scream but what would be the point? None of it was going to bring him back!<br/>
Thoughts of dread swarmed his head. What was he going to do, now? How was he going to live without him? How was he going to deal with family members trying to make him date again!? He didn’t want to date! Sax was his world! He wasn’t perfect, rich or even faithful! But he was his! </p>
<p>He closed his eyes. God, why did he have to leave him like this!?</p>
<p>Just then the preacher’s voice broke into his thoughts.</p>
<p>“If you would?” The elderly man nodded.</p>
<p>He swallowed. This was it. The hard part. But Jamie’s feet didn’t seem to want to move. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, it was his sister, Amy.<br/>
She smiled softly at him. Which was strange considering she hated Sax! Still it was comforting. He exhaled and forced himself to walk. There was a pit in stomach as he forced his feet to move towards the open grave.</p>
<p>His feet touched the edge of the opening and he carefully threw the handful dirt on the coffin and the tears finally started falling down his face.</p>
<p>It was a painful reminder that Sax was gone and he was now alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry for the chapter removal but it was the wrong draft! *facepalms!* And I had to repost. Hope you like the actual chapter!<br/>And thank you for the response to this, I really appreciate it! Thanks! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four months ago:</p>
<p> ‘I can feel but I can’t touch.’<br/> ‘I can never get too much.’ <br/>‘I hear you loud and clear.’ <br/>‘I’ve got nothing to fear.’</p>
<p>The radio played on a Monday morning as Jamie was getting the coffee ready. Suddenly he felt an arm snake around his waist and started swaying him side to side.</p>
<p>‘This our song!’ Sax exclaimed grabbing Jamie’s arm.</p>
<p>Jamie sighed.</p>
<p>“Sax, I can’t make coffee when you do that!” He whined.</p>
<p>Sax nuzzled the back of his neck.</p>
<p>‘You know love this,” He flirted. “Besides this is our song!” Sax said.</p>
<p>Jamie suppressed a smile. Deep down he did. It was tempting to forget work and just stay there but they couldn't.</p>
<p>Jamie laughed. </p>
<p>‘You think every song is our song,’ He teased. ‘But we’re going to be late!’ Jamie reminded him.</p>
<p>Sax wasn’t listening. He just pulled him closer and turned him around. His eyes danced.</p>
<p>‘That’s the beauty of owning our own businesses,’ He replied. “We can be as late as we want!’ Sax declared. He pouted at him. ‘Please just once dance?’ He said.</p>
<p>Jamie smirked. He wasn’t going to win. He finally conceded and spent the morning dancing slowly in the kitchen with Sax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Present Day:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie sighed heavily and tried to focus on making coffee. It had been a month since the funeral and nothing had gotten easier. His mind was scattered. He was surrounded by memories. Everything reminded him about Sax.</p>
<p>He grabbed two coffee cups instead of one and mentally scolded himself forgetting he just needed one. He then grabbed the salt instead of the sugar! Jamie groaned frustrated! God, what was wrong with him!</p>
<p> He stood there in the empty silent kitchen. It was quiet. Jamie hated it! It was depressing. Finally, he couldn’t take it and grabbed his jacket and cane and left the house!</p>
<p>Jamie walked slowly along the barely vacant sidewalk, his cane clicking beside him. The chilly air soothing him, matching his somber mood. He noticed some children running around playing tag. He smiled sadly.</p>
<p>Jamie couldn’t remember when he last ran or jumped or reached for something up high without help. He couldn’t even remember the accident that left him like this. He was only two when his tricycle hit that car messing up his leg and foot. His parents tried braces to help but gave up when he started pulling them off and using a cane. He just preferred it. Braces were just too bulky and people always stared.<br/>Life was hard but Jamie managed, he was tough and learned to be independent even started his own barber shop but now he was going to have more to manage than ever! And that scared him.</p>
<p>Just then he heard his friend Bill’s voice behind him. He paused allowing her to catch up.</p>
<p>He smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Jamie said. “You’re up early.” He replied as they walked.</p>
<p>Her eyes danced.</p>
<p>“Got to be there when the book store opens.” Bill sang.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded. Obviously, she was aware of the new girl Heather. </p>
<p>“Ah, so you have noticed the new owner, huh?” He teased.</p>
<p>Bill just grinned.</p>
<p>“Might of,” Bill replied. “She said hi to me yesterday!” She declared.</p>
<p>“Nice.” Jamie replied.</p>
<p>Bill shivered and zipped up her jacket.</p>
<p>“Blimey, it’s cold.” Bill commented.</p>
<p>Jamie grunted.</p>
<p>“Of course,” He scoffed. “Don’t you know when someone dies the weather gets colder.” Jamie snorted.</p>
<p>Bill glanced at him.</p>
<p>“Still rough, huh?” She said sympathetically.</p>
<p>He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Well, considering I haven’t snapped from all the ‘I’m so sorry’s and ‘When are you going to date, again,’ I guess I’m managing.” Jamie replied.</p>
<p>“They mean well.” She pointed out.</p>
<p>“I know,” He nodded. Jamie sighed. "I just want the pain to stop." He said.</p>
<p>Bill smiled softly at him. She had lost her mother so she knew how he felt.</p>
<p>“I know,” She said. “And it will.” Bill replied. “At least that’s what the therapists on T.V say.” She scoffed lightly.</p>
<p>Jamie smirked a little and they walked a bit further.</p>
<p>“By the way I’m selling Sax’s motorcycle shop.” He suddenly blurted.</p>
<p>Bill’s mouth dropped! Did she hear right? Sax’s motorcycle shop was his baby! He loved motorcycles and fixing them!</p>
<p>“Seriously? Why?” She said shocked.</p>
<p>Jamie scoffed.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a choice,” He said. “I can’t run it and my shop besides I don’t know anything about motorcycles!” Jamie explained. He lowered his head. “Believe me this wasn't.” Jamie muttered.</p>
<p>Bill shook her head sadly.</p>
<p>“Well, at least with the insurance money you don’t really need it, anyway.” She reasoned.</p>
<p>A pit fell in his stomach.</p>
<p>'Don't tell them.' Please don't ever tell them!'</p>
<p>He nodded quietly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess I don't.” Jamie said softly.</p>
<p>The guilt gnawed inside him as they continued walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Jamie laid in bed staring at the empty space next to him. Nights were always the hardest. Always the loneliest. He missed him so much it hurt. Despite the lingering memory of what Sax, he still loved him. Still wished he was here. <br/>He grabbed Sax’s pillow and hugged it tight, burying his face in it giving him some comfort letting it lull him to sleep.</p>
<p>He was about to fall asleep there was knocking downstairs waking Jamie He sighed heavily and got out of bed grabbing his cane and went to the living room.</p>
<p>The knocking continued.</p>
<p>He scowled annoyed.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m coming!” He yelled.</p>
<p>Jamie opened the door and a tall man with dark hair, bright blue eyes and a flashy grin stood there. Dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and a thin jacket he was definitely not from around here.</p>
<p>Jamie looked at the man strangely.</p>
<p>“Um, can I help you?” He asked.</p>
<p>The man nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” He replied with an American accent. “I’m Harry’s cousin, Jack.” He said. “He said I could visit him.” Jack explained. He held his arms up grinning. “So, I’m here for a visit!” Jack announced. </p>
<p>Jamie just froze in shock. Cousin? Visit? Sax never mentioned this?</p>
<p>Jack then rocked back and forth on his heals.</p>
<p>“So, is Sax around?” He asked smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Boarding School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Wow been a while! I'm so sorry! But I'm back and with a new chapter!<br/>*Now quick note about a change in the story (don't worry it's not a big one) I decided to scrap the idea for a prequel (just didn't see it working) and instead I'm adding chapter/flashbacks of Sax and Jamie into the story. Now it won't affect the plot but it will add some back story to the couple's relationship and offer clues about Sax and what happened ;)<br/>But this is still mainly a Ten/Jack story. (The flashbacks will be random and titled) <br/>So this chapter will be a flashback and the next chapter will be Ten/Jack (It will be out shortly!)</p>
<p>Please stay safe and healthy! And enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fifteen-year-old Jamie wasn’t good at listening or letting things go. And he was never going to ‘the kid’ that let people bully him just because had a disability. Which probably what put him in Galli-Vale Boarding School. Punching a kid for taunting may not be reasonable but it was self-defense as far as Jamie was concerned. But if he had any chance of leaving, he had to follow the rules. So, Jamie was just keeping his head down at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was break and Jamie sat on a small stool outside drawing in his notebook, a favorite hobby. Jamie favorite thing to draw was hairstyles. He was interested in cosmetology and wanted to be a barber. He kept drawing. The breeze felt nice compared to the stuffy, dim school. He suddenly heard a victory noise across the field and glanced over at Sax and his friends throwing down cards by the oak tree. Sax’s leather jacket dwarfed his lean body as he bent down tossing some money on the grass.<br/>Jamie wasn’t going to lie he was attracted to Sax; he was cute and had the most intense light brown eyes he’d ever seen. He was also unpredictable, wild and troubled but maybe Jamie liked that. But it didn’t matter Sax would never bother with him.</p>
<p>Just then he heard a loud a voice nearly startling him.</p>
<p>“Oi’!”</p>
<p>A pit fell in his stomach. It was Sax! Jamie wanted to hide! God, he must’ve caught him staring! Sax was standing there with no expression. </p>
<p>Jamie just looked at him frozen.</p>
<p>Sax peered at him.</p>
<p>“What’s the problem, can’t you talk?” He asked.</p>
<p>Jamie didn’t say anything. Too nervous.</p>
<p>He tilted his head meeting his eyes and pointed at him as he sat down.</p>
<p>“You’re the new kid, yeah?” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie slowly nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m Jamie Smith.” He replied.</p>
<p>Sax nodded.</p>
<p>“I like it.” Sax replied.</p>
<p>Jamie started to relax a bit.</p>
<p>Sax leaned back resting on his arms and looked around.</p>
<p>He sighed heavily.</p>
<p>“I got caught playing cards.” Sax grunted.</p>
<p>Jamie glanced at him.</p>
<p>“What?” He said.</p>
<p>Sax nodded.</p>
<p>“I was sent here for playing cards,” He replied. He scoffed. “I wasn’t even using money!” Sax bitterly said.</p>
<p>Jamie lowered his gaze.</p>
<p>“That’s not fair.” He told him.</p>
<p>“Of course, it isn’t,” Sax remarked. “It’s clearly preposterous!” He said waving his arm dramatically.</p>
<p>Jamie smirked a little. Sax was bit dramatic. </p>
<p>He twirled his cane a bit.</p>
<p>“I punched a boy for making fun of my cane.” Jamie admitted.</p>
<p>He looked at him curious.</p>
<p>“Oh?” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded.</p>
<p>“He was harassing me so…I punched him.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>Sax tilted his head pressing his lips as if in thought. He wagged his finger about.</p>
<p>“So, someone was hurting you and you fought back and you’re the one in trouble?” He clarified.</p>
<p>Jamie just nodded.</p>
<p>He scoffed shaking his head.</p>
<p>“That’s stupid!” Sax said disgusted. He rolled his eyes. “Typical,” He remarked. “Adults always wanting to ‘help’ us and instead they punish us for breathing!” Sax complained. “I think it’s all B.S!” He grunted picking at some grass.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled softly. He liked that. He and Sax thought the same way. They both thought the world was unfair. </p>
<p>He glanced at Sax.</p>
<p>“You too, huh?” He replied.</p>
<p>Sax looked at him and smiled faintly.</p>
<p>Suddenly the bell rang letting them know it was time to come in.</p>
<p>Disappointed Jamie, carefully stood and started back with the others when Sax called out to him.</p>
<p>“Hey!” He shouted.</p>
<p>Jamie paused and looked at him questionably.</p>
<p>“You’re going the wrong way!” Sax scoffed.</p>
<p>Jamie frowned. He was? He looked up ahead saw the school was clearly ahead!</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not,” Jamie replied. “I’m heading towards the school.” He said.</p>
<p>Sax grinned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re heading towards the school but the garden is that way!” Sax pointed behind him.</p>
<p>Jamie quickly realized what he meant! He wanted to skip classes!</p>
<p>“We’ll get into trouble!” Jamie reminded him.</p>
<p>Sax was unfazed.</p>
<p>“We already are!” He said.</p>
<p>He had a point. And spending the afternoon with Sax sounded better than equations with Mr. Foster!</p>
<p>“Well,” Sax said. “I’ll carry ya’.” He offered.</p>
<p>He slowly grinned. What did Jamie have to lose?</p>
<p>He hopped on Sax's back and they dashed down the hill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sax's cousin? It didn’t make sense. Jamie thought he knew all of Sax’s relatives? Didn't he? Every eccentric, crazy, mean, posh, phony, money grubbing family member! So, where did this guy come from!?</p>
<p>Jack gave a nervous cough breaking into his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Um, is there something wrong?” He asked.</p>
<p>Sax! He obviously didn’t know! Tell him, idiot, his brain shouted. This was going to be hard. Jamie lowered his gaze as the words tumbled out.</p>
<p>“Um, Sax is…gone,” He managed to get out. Jamie glanced up at him. “He died a month ago in a motorcycle accident.” Jamie let out.</p>
<p>Jack looked at him shocked. </p>
<p>“Oh, wow, I…I’m sorry,” He apologized. “I…swear I didn’t know.” Jack insisted. “I can go if you want.” Jack offered.</p>
<p>Jamie shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay,” He said. “Come in.” Jamie said.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie just gave a faint smile. Everything was feeling so weird, right now.</p>
<p>“Come on, I’ll fix you a coffee.” He said.</p>
<p>Jack preferred beer but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to blow this. He followed him to the kitchen if you could call it that. It was tiny! Just a table, small fridge, stove and ‘L shaped counter made up the small area.</p>
<p>“Have a seat.” Jamie said as he went to the counter.</p>
<p>Jack nodded politely and sat at the table looking around at the ugly blue floral wallpaper. His eyes wandered over at the young Scots man arching his eyebrow in approval. It was hard not to stare. He was tall and fit. Really fit, Jack thought as he eyed him up and down. Not bad at all! Then his eyes went to Jamie’s leg. Despite the pajama pants covering his leg he could tell something bad happened to him. But he would ask about that later. It was too soon, now.</p>
<p>Jamie made the coffee and a few minutes later set the two cups down. He sat across from Jack and sipped his cup. Except for the occasional tapping and clearing of throats there was an awkward silence.</p>
<p>Finally, Jack broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Um, I’m sorry about Sax.” He apologized.</p>
<p>“You already said that.” Jamie replied sipping his coffee.</p>
<p>Jack scoffed embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Right, sorry,” He said. “I’m not very good at this kind of thing.” Jack admitted. “Plus, it’s a bit of shock.” He added. “I really had no clue.” Jack shrugged.</p>
<p>Jamie scoffed lightly.</p>
<p>“Not many did,” He admitted. “Sax, really wasn’t very close to his family, I’m afraid.” He replied sadly. </p>
<p>Jamie glanced at him curious.</p>
<p>“Though, I wonder why Sax never mentioned you.” He commented.</p>
<p>Jack scoffed.</p>
<p>“Well, truthfully, neither of us knew,” He said. “In fact, I met him was at the last motorcycle convention in New York,” Jack explained. “You see I’m a motorcycle parts salesman and I was making some deals with him when it slipped, we had the same aunt!” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled into his cup remembering Sax’s love for motorcycles. </p>
<p>Jack smirked.</p>
<p>“He really was quite the expert!” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he is…” He smiled then it quickly faded as he paused realizing his mistake. God, it was still hard talking about him in past tense.</p>
<p>Jack lowered his gaze feeling a twinge of guilt.</p>
<p>Jamie sighed.</p>
<p>“Um, was the expert.” He corrected softly.</p>
<p>Jack cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Well, after talking he invited me down and I told him I would come as soon as I could get the time and…” His sentence trailed. “I guess I'm here.” Jack added carefully. He sighed heavily. “Talk about lousy timing, huh?’ Jack lightly joked.</p>
<p>Jamie gave a small smile.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I think it’s nice you came,” Jamie said. He exhaled glancing at the clock. “So, let’s get you settled, yeah?” He said changing the subject.</p>
<p>Jack shook his head.</p>
<p>“Oh, no,” Jack replied. “I’ve caused enough trouble. I don’t want to be a burden.” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie shrugged.</p>
<p>“No trouble,” He said. “Besides I can’t think where else you go unless you feel like driving fifty miles to the nearest hotel.” Jamie scoffed.</p>
<p>Jack followed him to the living room and watched him go to the closet to fetch a pillow and blanket.</p>
<p>"Are you sure it's not a bother?" Jack asked.</p>
<p>He scoffed loudly.</p>
<p>“Your family,” Jamie replied from the hall. “And you were kind to visit.” He said coming back with the bed linens. “Plus, I know Sax would want you here.” Jamie added as he started carefully laying them on the couch. </p>
<p>Jack smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I really appreciate it.” He replied.</p>
<p>“No problem,” Jamie sighed. “Hope this is okay.” He said.</p>
<p>Jack scoffed.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” He said. “I can sleep anywhere!” Jack chuckled.</p>
<p>Jamie smirked and glanced at the clock on wall. It was really late.</p>
<p>“Well, you should be all set.” He yawned. “I’ve got to get to bed,” “My turn to open the barber shop.” Jamie muttered.</p>
<p>Jack nodded. He was really tired, too.</p>
<p>“Thanks again.” Jack said.</p>
<p>Jamie just smiled and started to leave. </p>
<p>“Good night!” Jack called out getting comfortable. </p>
<p>Jamie paused. It felt strange hearing another man say that instead of Sax. He just quickly flicked off the light and went to bed.</p>
<p>Jack laid there staring at the ceiling grinning.</p>
<p>He had just given the best performance of his life!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning but Jamie wasn’t ready to wake up, yet. He struggled to cling to the dream he was having about Sax. It was his favorite. The one where he was still here beside him but the scent of eggs and bacon was betraying him and his stomach growling. Other than coffee, chips and protein bars he never really did breakfast. But who was cooking?</p>
<p>Curious, he slowly got up and went to the kitchen. Jack was holding a fry pan and placing food on two plates. He glanced up smiling.</p>
<p>“Hi!” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie looked at him slightly confused.</p>
<p>“Hi, what are you doing?” He asked.</p>
<p>Jack shrugged.</p>
<p>“Just fixing breakfast,” He replied simply. “You know important meal of the day.” Jack added.</p>
<p>Jamie rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I know but I meant why are you doing that? You’re a guest.” He replied.</p>
<p>Jack shrugged.</p>
<p>“Just thought I do something nice after you were nice enough to let me stay here.” He replied pouring the coffee. </p>
<p>Jamie slowly sat down.</p>
<p>“Well, thanks." Jamie said before taking a forkful of scrambled eggs in his mouth. He had to admit it was good!</p>
<p>“So, you like it?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, this is good,” Jamie replied taking another bite. “Don’t normally eat breakfast.” He said.</p>
<p>Jack started eating.</p>
<p>“Oh, how come?” Jack asked curious.</p>
<p>He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Just not a breakfast person,” Jamie replied. He smiled softly. “Neither was Sax until we moved here.” He said remembering those school breakfasts he and Sax skipped to steal special moments.  He then shook his head snapping him back to reality and he kept eating.</p>
<p>Jack studied him. It was obvious Jamie and Sax had one of those relationships you see in films. It almost made him envious.</p>
<p>Jack took a sip of coffee.</p>
<p>"He must've been something, huh?" Jack said.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled.</p>
<p>"Yeah," He replied. "Parents weren't crazy about him but I was." Jamie replied proudly.</p>
<p>Jack smirked as he took another bite of eggs and bacon.</p>
<p>“So, how did you and Sax meet?” He asked.</p>
<p>Jamie started to feel uncomfortable and took one more bite and finished his coffee.</p>
<p>“I’ve got to get ready,” He answered quickly, standing taking his cane. “My turn to open the barbershop.” Jamie sighed. He smiled slightly at Jack. “Thanks for the breakfast.” Jamie told him before leaving.</p>
<p>Jack sat there biting his cheek slightly disappointed. This didn't go as he exactly had hoped. Jamie was too guarded! And this case was so important! How was he going to get information? But it was just the first day, he told himself. He rested his chin in his hands thinking about his next step.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Tenth Banana was a quirky small funny shaped barber shop with a noisy dance studio renting the space above but Jamie liked it and it was his escape from al the constant reminders of Sax and the loneliness he was feeling. Of course, technically he wasn’t alone, now. Jack was there. It felt weird. He still didn’t know anything about him.</p>
<p>Jamie was getting things ready when his friend and employee Clara came in catching her breath.</p>
<p>She looked at him.</p>
<p>“Am I late,” Clara said. “Please tell me I’m not late.” She added worried.</p>
<p>He scoffed.</p>
<p>“I just opened,” Jamie replied. “What makes you think you’re late?” He asked.</p>
<p>She sighed heavily placing her jacket the rack.</p>
<p>“My clock stopped working…again!” She groaned.</p>
<p>Jamie shook his head.</p>
<p>“I keep telling you,” He replied setting up the computer. “You need a new clock.” Jamie kept his eyes on the screen as he started the computer. “Never trust a Raven shaped alarm clock, it’s just creepy!” He commented.</p>
<p>Clara made a face at him.</p>
<p>“It’s not creepy,” She remarked. “It was a gift from Rigsby, he very artsy.” Clara added.</p>
<p>Jamie scoffed.</p>
<p>“Oh, pardon me!” He teased.</p>
<p>Clara playfully scrunched her nose at him. Jamie smirked. He liked Clara. She was like a little sister.</p>
<p>“So’s, how Danny?” He asked.</p>
<p>She grinned. Clara loved talking about her new boyfriend!</p>
<p>“He fine,” Clara replied. “I got a letter from him the other day. He’s coming to visit on Friday.” She sang!</p>
<p>Jamie nodded.</p>
<p>“Lucky you.” He replied scribbling some numbers.</p>
<p>“He’s got tickets to the Pilot Fish concert,” She said. Clara glanced at him. “He’s says I can bring a friend. You want a come?” Clara asked skimming thru her phone.</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>“I can’t,” Jamie replied. “Sax’s cousin is staying at my house.” He sighed.</p>
<p>Clara looked at him.</p>
<p>“Sorry?” She said confused.</p>
<p>He glanced at her.</p>
<p>“Sax’s cousin,” Jamie replied. “His name’s Jack.</p>
<p>She leaned against the counter frowning.</p>
<p>“But Sax’s family hates him. Where did he come from?” Clara asked.</p>
<p>Jamie shrugged.</p>
<p>“He says they met at a motorcycle convention and Sax invited him down just before he…” Jamie’s sentence trailed and he cleared his throat. “Anyway, he seems like a nice bloke so I’m letting him stay a while.” He finished.</p>
<p>Clara scoffed.</p>
<p>“Are you daft,” She said in disbelief. “Some guy from New York shows up out of the blue claiming to be your late boyfriend’s, cousin and you don’t see a problem?” Clara remarked.</p>
<p>Deep down Jamie knew Clara had a point. It was a risk letting a stranger inside his flat and normally he wouldn’t but maybe that was just the loneliness. Besides Jamie was careful, he knew how to handle himself.</p>
<p>Jamie sighed and turned towards Clara.</p>
<p>“Look, Jack’s a bit annoying but he’s nice and he seems to know Sax and right now it’s kind of pleasant to hear another voice in my flat than just mine.” He admitted.</p>
<p>Clara gave him a sympathetic glance.</p>
<p>“I know it’s been hard,” She said. “I’m just looking out for you, we all are.” Clara told him.</p>
<p>Jamie sighed.</p>
<p>“Thanks, but I can take care of myself.” He said.</p>
<p>Before Clara could respond the doorbell jingled and a man walked in with a little girl.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, could my daughter have a trim?” He asked.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled at the father and daughter and brushed past Clara to tend to them.</p>
<p>Soon more customers started coming in thankfully ending the conversation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! So, any idea who Jack is, yet? Kudos if you do! But it will be revealed next chapter ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost three and Jack was still at his laptop and on his third energy drink combing through Jamie and Sax’s financial records but nothing caught his eye. It was getting frustrating! Five insurance policies had been filed four days before Sax’s death but where were they? And there was nothing suspicious, no lavish spending, no vacations! It didn’t make sense! Jack had been an insurance inspector for two years! It shouldn’t be this hard to find evidence! This was such a waste of time! He wanted to be a detective! Solving crimes. That was his dream.</p>
<p>Just then his cellphone rang. He groaned picking up.</p>
<p>“Hello.” He grunted.</p>
<p>“Ah, you can answer the phone,” A gruff female voice answered. “Where have you been?” She snipped.</p>
<p>Jack winced. It was his boss, Ruth Clayton. He forgot to call her!</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’ve been busy.” Jack said.</p>
<p>Ruth scoffed.</p>
<p>“I can imagine.” She remarked.</p>
<p>Jack rolled his eyes. He really hated his job! </p>
<p>“Actually,” He said biting his tongue. “I’ve been trying to get information.” Jack replied.</p>
<p>“And?” Ruth said.</p>
<p>Jack sighed.</p>
<p>“I can’t find anything,” He admitted. “It’s like the policies just vanished but Sax’s death just doesn’t make sense,” He said sitting up. “There was no rain in the forecast that night and he had a lot of enemies particularly family. I think there’s more to this.” Jack concluded hoping she'd listen.</p>
<p>There was long a pause before Ruth spoke.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, we’ll leave that for the police.” Ruth remarked. “You however work for Torchwood Insurance company and right now we want to know what happened to the five insurance policies,” Ruth scolded. “And the only benefactor is his boyfriend.” She added sternly. “Is that understood?” Ruth finished in a firm voice.</p>
<p>Jack nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes but…”</p>
<p>“Is that understood?” She repeated louder.</p>
<p>Jack sighed. Obviously, Ruth wasn’t interested in his detective theories.</p>
<p>“Understood.” He replied.</p>
<p>“Good,” She said. “Now, if you have to try other outlets and keep me posted.” Ruth suggested before hanging up.</p>
<p>There was a loud click in Jack’s ear as he hung up feeling defeated. </p>
<p>Jack placed his phone down and leaned his head back.</p>
<p>He couldn’t wait for this assignment to be over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Jamie sat on the couch half watching some old game show rerun. It was quiet despite Jack muttering under his breath as he concentrated on a word game book. Jamie had never really looked at Jack since he came, at least properly. He wasn't bad looking, fit, muscles, nice smile. Probably the type Amy would want him to go with. He suddenly realized he hadn't spoken to her since the funeral. Maybe he should?<br/>
After a few minutes the game was getting a little boring so he glanced over peeking at Jack's book. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Jamie asked.</p>
<p>“Word search.” He replied.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded.</p>
<p>“You like those?” He asked.</p>
<p>Jack shrugged.</p>
<p>“Well, there good for exercising the mind,” He replied. Jack glanced at him. “You do word searches?” He asked. </p>
<p>Jamie bobbed his head slightly.</p>
<p>“Used to. I was pretty fast, too,” He replied. He smirked. “Drove Sax crazy cause I was better at them than he was.” Jamie chuckled.</p>
<p>Jack looked at him.</p>
<p>“Oh?’ He replied.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded.</p>
<p>Jack sighed.</p>
<p>“Well, this word search is pretty advanced.” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie gave a smug smile.</p>
<p>“Don’t doubt the simple Scottish barber, my friend.” Jamie sang.</p>
<p>Jack scoffed and decided to test him.</p>
<p>“Okay,” He said handing him the book. “Put your money where your mouth is.” Jack dared. “Ten bucks you can’t work that in ten minutes!” Jack challenged confident.</p>
<p>Jamie just grabbed the book and quickly scribbled inside. Jack gawked as he finished effortlessly in five minutes!</p>
<p>“Done!” Jamie declared handing him back the book.</p>
<p>Jack’s eyes widen as he studied the book. He couldn’t believe it! He found them all!</p>
<p>He looked at him shocked.</p>
<p>Jamie grinned.</p>
<p>“How did you find these so fast!?” Jack asked. </p>
<p>“Natural talent!” Jamie boasted.</p>
<p>Then a thought a occurred to Jack and he noticed Jamie’s eyes dancing! Jack scoffed.</p>
<p>“You’ve done this puzzle before haven’t you?” He accused.</p>
<p>Jamie just grinned but it told Jack everything!</p>
<p>He grabbed a couch pillow and Jamie instantly took cover as Jack playfully hit him with it making him laugh harder!</p>
<p>“Oi,” Jamie yelped falling back. “Not my fault, you picked the word search!” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I didn’t say cheat!” Jack teased playfully attacking him, rolling around and having fun. The two were soon lying on the couch laughing.</p>
<p>It was the first time Jack had seen an actual smile from him. It was nice. Jack just wanted Jamie smile all the time. His smile was so beautiful.</p>
<p>But as quickly as the smile came it faded. Jamie sat up almost guilty. Jack felt his heart drop.</p>
<p>Jack sat up beside him wishing he smile again.</p>
<p>“It’s okay to smile.” Jack said softly.</p>
<p>Jamie kept his gaze down.</p>
<p>“He said my smile was fit for royalty,” Jamie smirked. “Used to call me his King.” He scoffed softly. His sentence trailed. There was a pregnant pause.</p>
<p>Jack looked at him curious wanting to know why Jamie kept shutting down.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you talk about him?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>Jamie dug his fingers into the couch.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I’ll cry.” He replied softly.</p>
<p>Jack suddenly felt guilty. He was letting his emotions get the best of him but he didn’t care. He wanted to help. He lowered his gaze then looked at him.</p>
<p>“It might help if you…” He started to say.</p>
<p>But Jamie didn’t want to talk about it or hear it. He stood from the couch with his cane.</p>
<p>“I’m tired, good night.” He said abruptly leaving the room.</p>
<p>Jack sighed heavily.</p>
<p>Well, it was almost a good night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, you now know who Jack is! But the secrets are just beginning!<br/>Now, why Ruth (the Doctor/Timeless Child)? I just wanted a boss that was hard but not evil. So, Ruth seemed perfect. That's basically it. And I couldn't think of anything else!  *lol*</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Having Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sax shouldn't have liked Jamie as much as he did. He was too nice, too tall and he was skinny. He probably should've been teasing him starting from day one! But he could never do that. Jamie was too special and too good especially for a place like this bloody school! Sax didn't know why but he was just so drawn to him. Jamie was just unique and special. He was perfect. But Sax couldn't ever tell him that.</p>
<p>It was late and the two boys were lying on Jamie's bed looking at books. Something they always did usually Sax would come to Jamie’s room. Normally, students not being allowed to be in each other's rooms but when did they ever follow the rules?</p>
<p>Tonight, it was Sax turn to pick. He pointed at a page as Jamie reading 'Alice in Wonderland', a favorite of his.</p>
<p>"Ooh, I love the rabbit,” He said excitedly. “He’s so funny!” Sax declared.</p>
<p>Jamie scoffed looking at him.</p>
<p>"You keep doing that, I'm going to lose my place!" Jamie smirked.</p>
<p>Sax laid back shrugging.</p>
<p>"Can't help it," He replied. "The Rabbit is one of the best characters." Sax declared.</p>
<p>"Great, can I continue?" He sighed.</p>
<p>Sax gestured at him to proceed.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded and continued.</p>
<p>As Jamie read, Sax studied him smiling at his messy brown hair and amber doe eyes. He bit his lower lip.</p>
<p>"You kind of remind me of the rabbit." He commented.</p>
<p>Jamie frowned curious.</p>
<p>"How?" He scoffed.</p>
<p>Sax giggled.</p>
<p>"Cause' you scrunch up your nose like a rabbit." He teased.</p>
<p>Jamie blushed.</p>
<p>"I do not scrunch up my nose like a rabbit" He protested.</p>
<p>Sax laughed harder.</p>
<p>"Yes, you do," Sax teased back. "You're doing it right now!"</p>
<p>Just then a mischievous idea came to him. He grinned and set the book aside.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, rabbits are also good at pouncing!" He playfully warned.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jamie was on top of Sax tickling him making him giggle and his cheeks turn pink.</p>
<p>"Give up?" Jamie asked after a few minutes.</p>
<p>"Never!" Sax declared.</p>
<p>The tickle war continued. Soon both boys were rolling over the bed laughing and playing around!</p>
<p>But they must’ve been too loud because there was suddenly a knock on the door cutting their laughter short! It was the headmaster!</p>
<p>"Jamie?" Mr. Lumic's stern voice said.</p>
<p>The door started to open. Their eyes widen in panic! Mr. Lumic was coming in!</p>
<p>"Quick hide!" Jamie said throwing the blanket over Sax.</p>
<p>Mr. Lumic walked in dressed in his ugliest stripped pajamas and his blue robe.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" He asked in that intimating voice of his.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," He replied. "Just reading." Jamie said innocently.</p>
<p>Mr. Lumic studied him and noticed an odd shaped lump in his bed.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Mr. Lumic questioned.</p>
<p>He swallowed nervously. </p>
<p>"Yes, sir!" Jamie answered quickly.</p>
<p>There was a muffled giggle and the headmaster arched his eyebrow.</p>
<p>Now Jamie was scared but tried hard not to show it. He silently prayed the Headmaster would just buy that everything was fine and leave. Mr. Lumic studied him a minute before relenting.</p>
<p>"Very well," Mr. Lumic replied tired. "Just don't stay up too late." He told him.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded giving a polite smile as he left his room.</p>
<p>As soon as he was gone Jamie lifted the blanket off of Sax.</p>
<p>Sax exhaled.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Jamie asked.</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>Jamie sighed.</p>
<p>"That was close," He said. Jamie then tapped his arm. “Why’d you laugh?” He scolded.</p>
<p>"Just funny! He said smirking.</p>
<p>Jamie frowned.</p>
<p>“No, it wasn’t,” He said. “We could’ve gotten into big trouble!” Jamie added.</p>
<p>That him giggle harder.</p>
<p>“Come on it was funny!” Sax insisted laughing.</p>
<p>Jamie tried to not to laugh but couldn't help it. But eventually a smile broke across his face and Jamie began laughing, too! He couldn’t help it! Sax was always good at making him smile. Jamie couldn't really remember when he laughed just because.</p>
<p>Jamie glanced at the clock. It was late but not too much.</p>
<p>"Want to read another book?" Jamie offered.</p>
<p>Sax nodded and Jamie pulled out a Charles Dickens. They sat close together with their book.</p>
<p>Sax glanced at Jamie as he read aloud.</p>
<p>Yes, Jamie was definitely too tall, too skinny, too nice and Sax was falling deeply in love with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Quick note: Had to use Alice in Wonderland cause it seemed fitting for Sax and tbh, the tenth Doctor does look like a rabbit when he scrunches his nose *lol* :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet Monday night; nothing was on and Jack was bored and frustrated! It didn’t help he had hit a roadblock on the investigation He still had found nothing! He needed something worth looking at but it obviously wasn't here! Well, except Jamie, of course. At least he had something pleasant look at!<br/>Jack walked into the living room with his soda and plopped onto the easy chair. Jamie was busy reading; Jack noticed the brightly colored illustration on the brown leather cover.</p>
<p>“Alice in Wonderland,” He read aloud.” Jack lightly scoffed. “Bit old for children’s books, aren’t you?” He commented opening his soda.</p>
<p>Jamie just shrugged from the couch, his head resting in his hand.</p>
<p>“Probably but we liked it.” Jamie replied thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Jack glanced at him.</p>
<p>“You and Sax?” He guessed.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded.</p>
<p>“We used to read together all the time.” He smiled.</p>
<p>For some reason Jack felt a slight twinge of jealousy. </p>
<p>“Sounds nice.” He muttered.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled softly placing his book down. He grabbed some sour candy from the jar and sat back.</p>
<p>“Meant to ask,” Jamie started popping some candy into his mouth. “Were there any calls today?” He asked.</p>
<p>Jack frowned and shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, why?” He replied.</p>
<p>Jamie grunted disappointed. He had put out an ad to sell Sax’s motorcycle shop on the web and it even though it hadn’t been up long he was hoping for something, any kind of response. It was discouraging and he didn’t have much time left before the rent was due.</p>
<p>Jack looked at him curious.</p>
<p>“Were you expecting someone?” He asked.</p>
<p>Jamie sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to sell Sax’s motorcycle shop.” Jamie admitted.</p>
<p>Jack’s eyes widen. This surprised him!</p>
<p>He sat up intrigued.</p>
<p>“Why?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>Jamie shrugged.</p>
<p>“I can’t afford it,” He replied. “And if I don’t, I’ll have to move in with my sister Amy.” Jamie grunted.</p>
<p>Judging from his tone apparently Jamie didn’t get along with his sister.</p>
<p>“Well, can’t you use Sax’s inheritance?” Jack asked carefully.</p>
<p>Jamie scoffed and gestured around him.</p>
<p>“You’re looking at it,” He told him. “Everything you see here including that shop Sax left me.” Jamie explained.</p>
<p>Jack frowned curious.</p>
<p>“No money…at all?” He questioned without mentioning the policies.</p>
<p>Jamie shook his head then paused.</p>
<p>“Well, what little he had in the motorcycle shop,” He corrected. Jamie ate some more candy. “Sax was horrible with money!” He scoffed.</p>
<p>Now, Jack’s interested was really piqued.</p>
<p>“Really?” Jack replied.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded.</p>
<p>“It was even amazing he was allowed a checkbook!” He said honestly.</p>
<p>Jack sat back in his chair processing this information. This was definitely news!</p>
<p>Jamie sighed.</p>
<p>“So, I have to sell the place,” He reasoned. “I need the money and I don’t want to live with Amy!” Jamie said firmly.</p>
<p>Jack panicked. That motorcycle shop was swarming with clues! He couldn’t let Jamie sell it! He had to think quickly!</p>
<p>“I’ll take it!” He blurted.</p>
<p>Jamie looked at him.</p>
<p>“What?” Jamie replied.</p>
<p>“I’ll take over,” Jack said simply. “It’s perfect! I know motorcycles and I love them!” He added. “Good, yeah!?” He smiled.</p>
<p>Jamie just scoffed. Was he daft?</p>
<p>“No!” He replied shaking his head.</p>
<p>Jack frowned slightly surprised.</p>
<p>“Why not?” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie leaned forward resting on his cane.</p>
<p>“One: how are you going to pay for it and two, you’re just a visitor,” He reminded him. “Besides you say you’re Sax’s cousin but I how can I trust you?” Jamie asked.</p>
<p>Jack felt a pit in his stomach. Jamie was a lot a harder to win over than he thought. He wasn’t stupid. But Jack was a quick thinker.</p>
<p>He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Well, you just said it,” Jack pointed out. “I’m his cousin.” He said. “Besides think about this, you might think three or five offers tops,” Jack explained. “Maybe eighteen thousand or twenty thousand if you’re lucky with hopes they’ll keep the place the same.” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie lowered his gaze. He hadn’t thought of that.</p>
<p>Jack met his eyes.</p>
<p>“But I’ll keep the place the same,” He told him. “And who knows I might stay but if I don’t, I will find someone who will keep the place the way Sax wanted it!” He promised.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled at that.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He said hopeful.</p>
<p>Jack nodded.</p>
<p>“And any profits I make will go to you so you won’t have to move.” He added.</p>
<p>Of course, Jack was only telling half the truth while he wanted to help Jamie stay in his flat and find someone to properly run Sax’s motorcycle shop, he really had no intentions of staying in this dead-end town.</p>
<p>Jamie looked at him. It sounded good but he was reluctant.</p>
<p>Jack gave him assuring smile.</p>
<p>“Come on, what have you got to lose?” He pointed out.</p>
<p>He had a point. What did he have to lose? Better than giving the place to a stranger, Jamie thought. </p>
<p>Finally, he nodded and Jack grinned.</p>
<p>It was the first time Jamie had ever trusted anyone other than Sax. Jamie just hoped he hadn’t made a mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eerie. That was the only way to describe walking into Sax’s motorcycle shop. Nothing had been touched in the dark shop since Sax died. It was haunting. Tool boxes lay on the grey concrete floor, a couple of platforms were still up even post it notes still remained on the cash register. Almost like this place was waiting for Sax to return or something.</p>
<p>Jack shook his head. He had been watching too many ghost hunting shows!</p>
<p>‘Get it together, he told himself!’</p>
<p>He clicked on the light and grabbed a broom and started to get ready for the day.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the doorbell jingled and a tall dark-skinned young man came.</p>
<p>Jack glanced up from his sweeping and smiled.</p>
<p>“Hey, be with you in a second,” He said. “Not quite open, yet.” Jack replied.</p>
<p>The man smirked.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m Mickey Smith, I work here,” Mickey replied. “Just wanted to meet the new boss man.” He said.</p>
<p>Jack scoffed.</p>
<p>“Don’t know about that, yet,” He told him. Jack paused glancing around. “Right now, just helping out.” He said. Jack then extended his hand. “I’m Jack, by the way. Sax’s cousin.” He added almost too naturally.</p>
<p>Mickey smiled shaking his hand.</p>
<p>“Cousin,” He said making a face. “Really?” Mickey commented.</p>
<p>Jack gave him a strange look.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Why does everybody find it so strange that Sax had a cousin?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s not strange,” Mickey replied. “It’s just unusual to find family members that actually liked Sax.” He remarked.</p>
<p>Jack nodded.</p>
<p>It was obvious that Sax was not liked even by his own family.</p>
<p>Mickey sighed.</p>
<p>“Listen, it’s my day off but would you like some help?” He offered.</p>
<p>Jack grinned.</p>
<p>“Love it, thanks!” Jack replied grateful.</p>
<p>Mickey left to put his jacket up and came back and started moving the tool boxes back.</p>
<p>Jack glanced at him.</p>
<p>“So, have you known Sax, long?’ He asked.</p>
<p>Mickey shrugged.</p>
<p>“Pretty much,” He replied. “Ever since he and Jamie moved here.” Mickey said.</p>
<p>Jack nodded as he swept.</p>
<p>“They seemed really close.” He commented.</p>
<p>Mickey smirked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mickey replied thoughtfully. He grabbed a couple of trash bins. “Unfortunately, their families didn’t approve of their relationship.” He added going out back to dump the bins.</p>
<p>He frowned.</p>
<p>“Really, why?” Jack asked as Mickey came back.</p>
<p>He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Jamie’s parents thought he could do better,” He replied. Mickey sighed. “It really messed with Sax’s self-esteem; you know?” He said.</p>
<p>Jack looked at him concerned.</p>
<p>“Did Sax have any mental problems?” He asked carefully.</p>
<p>Mickey shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, nothing like that,” He said. Mickey paused choosing his words. “Sax was a good guy but he wasn’t perfect. But he always felt like he had to prove to everyone he was good enough for Jamie.” He lowered his head sadly. “Sometimes it went too far.” Mickey said regretfully. He looked back at him. “Honestly, it almost cost him his relationship.” He added.</p>
<p>Jack was really curious, now! What did that even mean? Just how far did he go?</p>
<p>Before he could ask a customer came in with a broken bike part interrupting the conversation. But at least Jack was getting some clues about Sax. It was an improvement. So, why was he feeling guilty?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, it was another busy day at the barber shop. The noise and chatter was everywhere and Jamie loved it. It was almost comforting. He was just finishing up a haircut when Clara tapped his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You got a call,” She told him. “Some bloke name Graham?” Clara said.</p>
<p>Jamie immediately knew that name. It was his lawyer. He had been waiting for this call forever!</p>
<p>“Thanks,” He said. “I’ll take it in the break room.” Jamie replied. “Would you mind?” He asked gesturing at the customer in the chair.</p>
<p>Clara nodded smiling and took over while Jamie took his call.</p>
<p>Jamie dashed to the break room as fast as he could with his cane and grabbed the vintage 50’s style phone from the wall. He checked around making sure no one could hear him.</p>
<p>“Hello, Graham?” He said anxiously.</p>
<p>“Jamie, hello,” An older male voice greeted. “How are you?” Graham asked.</p>
<p>Jamie shrugged.</p>
<p>“Managing,” He replied honestly. “Any news?” Jamie asked in a low voice.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Graham replied. “And it’s good news!” He told him.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled. He almost wanted to shout! </p>
<p>“Seriously?” He exclaimed quietly so no one would hear.</p>
<p>“Yep, got rid of another one for you!” Graham told him.</p>
<p>He breathed a sigh of relief!</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Jamie replied.</p>
<p>Graham sighed.</p>
<p>“Well, we still have a couple more left,” He told him. “But hopefully we can clear this up.” Graham assured him.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“He meant well.” Jamie replied softly.</p>
<p>“It caused you trouble, though.” Graham pointed out.</p>
<p>A pit fell in his stomach. He was right but Jamie refused to admit it.</p>
<p>He lowered his gaze and swallowed.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you, Graham,” Jamie replied quickly. “Call me if there’s any more progress.” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie hung up the phone. He felt good. He was so close to being free. </p>
<p>But it did little comfort knowing this all was Sax’s fault.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Flashback: Cold Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie buried himself under the covers trying to sleep struggling to keep warm. The heating was out and the school was freezing! It didn’t help that it was the coldest night of year, frost covered the windows. Nothing could be fixed until morning.</p>
<p>Jamie had just gotten comfortable when there was a knock on the door.</p>
<p>He sighed. He had a feeling who it was. Not wanting to get out of his warm bed, Jamie laid there and shouted.</p>
<p>“It’s open, Sax!” He yelled.</p>
<p>Sax slowly walked in dressed in his nightshirt, rubbing his arms.</p>
<p>“How did you know it was me?” He said.</p>
<p>“ESP.” Jamie grunted in his pillow.</p>
<p>Sax was bouncing up and down.</p>
<p>“It’s beyond freezing in my room,” He muttered. “I swear Lumic is purposely trying to turn me into a popsicle!” Sax concluded.</p>
<p>Jamie sighed.</p>
<p>“It’s that way everywhere.” He said.</p>
<p>“Well, can I sleep with you,” Sax asked. “Just for the night?” He said. </p>
<p>Jamie turned looking at him.</p>
<p>“If I say yes, will you be quiet and let me sleep?” He remarked.</p>
<p>Sax nodded and crossed his heart.</p>
<p>Jamie sighed.</p>
<p>“Get in.” He said.</p>
<p>Sax smiled grateful and crawled in. Jamie went back to sleep as Sax settled in. But then Jamie felt the bed moving. A lot!</p>
<p>Jamie opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“Whatever you’re doing, would you mind not doing it so much?” He said annoyed.</p>
<p>Sax frowned.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to get comfortable!” Sax grumbled.</p>
<p>Jamie rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“No, you're not, you’re making me sea sick.” Jamie remarked.</p>
<p>Sax made a face at him.</p>
<p>“You’re grouchy, you know that?” He said.</p>
<p>“I’m tired!” Jamie snipped pulling the covers over him.</p>
<p>Sax just scowled and pulled the covers too. But it wasn’t long before a tug of war of the blankets started.</p>
<p>Every time, Jamie pulled one way, Sax pulled another. It was frustrating!  Apparently, Sax was a blanket snatcher! He was starting to regret letting him share his bed.</p>
<p>Finally, Jamie sat up annoyed.</p>
<p>“Look, obviously this isn’t working.” He said.</p>
<p>Sax looked at him.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to go?” He asked. </p>
<p>Jamie sighed.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t want you go,” He said. Jamie pointed to the closet. “There’s a blanket in there. Go get it and use it for yourself or we’ll never get any sleep.” Jamie grumbled lying back down.</p>
<p>Sax frowned. He really didn’t want to leave the warm bed but got out anyway. His majesty had given him his order! God, Jamie was bossy! He was now wishing he hadn’t come!</p>
<p>He hopped out of bed, his bare feet touching the cold floor. Sax, grumbled under his breath as he quickly got the blanket hurried back into bed. </p>
<p>Sax pulled the blanket over him and laid-back staring at the ceiling. It was quiet except for the wind blowing outside and Jamie's soft breathing. But he couldn't sleep. He hated fighting especially over something like blanket snatching and especially with Jamie. Sax picked at the fuzzies on the blanket.</p>
<p>“Our first fight.” He muttered softly.</p>
<p>Jamie opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“I suppose, yeah.” Jamie replied.</p>
<p>Sax glanced at him.</p>
<p>“Are you mad at me?” He asked.</p>
<p>Jamie sighed turning looking over at him.</p>
<p>“I'm not,” He replied. “I’m just tired.” Jamie said.</p>
<p>Sax nodded accepting that. He swallowed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Sax apologized.</p>
<p>“Me too.” Jamie said softly.</p>
<p>Jamie looked at him.</p>
<p>“I do like having you around.” He told him.</p>
<p>Sax grinned. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” He said.</p>
<p>Jamie smirked shyly.</p>
<p>“Always.” Jamie replied.</p>
<p>That made Sax feel better. Feeling brave Sax touched his hand. Jamie didn’t pull away. He looked into those amber brown eyes. That smile, those eyes. This love for Jamie just wasn’t going to go away! Sax swallowed. It was now or never.</p>
<p>“Can I do something?” He asked.</p>
<p>Jamie shrugged.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Jamie replied.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Sax’s lips were pressed against his in a surprise tender kiss, his soft lips against his moving so slowly and perfectly. Deep down Jamie had wished for his! Wanted this. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds but it was wonderful!</p>
<p>Jamie slowly opened his eyes and saw Sax looking at him. Sax seemed nervous but Jamie smiled at him.</p>
<p>“I was hoping you’d do that.” He said.</p>
<p>Sax grinned! His heart just jumped! Jamie had felt the same way!</p>
<p>Sax smiled.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I did." He replied.</p>
<p>Sax then leaned down kissing him again, Jamie embraced him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the room wasn’t so cold, anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie couldn’t move. He couldn’t see. He was lost. He was surrounded by fog and just nothing. He couldn’t find Sax.<br/>The faint rumbling sound in the distance just made things more uneasy. He could hear Sax’s breathing; it was steady and slow. Jamie was getting scared. He had to find him!</p>
<p>‘Sax, where are you?’ Jamie shouted getting worried.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell,” Sax’s voice begged. “Don’t ever tell em, baby.” He pleaded.</p>
<p>“Sax?” Jamie squinted. He looked around but there was nothing!</p>
<p>“Don’t tell them.” Sax’s voice echoed. Jamie spun around but Sax wasn’t there! His voice was getting faint and weak. The air was getting thicker!</p>
<p>“Sax, what’s happening!?” Jamie yelled. Why couldn’t he see him?</p>
<p>“Don’t tell…please…” Sax repeated but Jamie could barely hear him. Jamie felt a chill come over him. The sound in the distance was slowly getting louder. Jamie frowned trying to make it out. The dull roar growing louder. A sudden wave of panic swept over him! The roaring! It was happening again!</p>
<p>‘God, no, he thought! “No, no!” Jamie shouted.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell…’ Sax whispered in the air.</p>
<p>“Sax, No!” Jamie screamed.</p>
<p>Suddenly Jamie shot up in bed panting and sweaty. The rain outside hitting his window bringing him back to reality. Another dream. Another stupid bad dream! He covered his face feeling the tears streaming down his face.<br/>Great, he was crying, he grunted as his hands slowly moved over his face as he tried to calm down.</p>
<p>Just then he heard a door knock.</p>
<p>“Jamie?” Jack said.</p>
<p>Jamie quickly wiped his eyes. He didn’t want him to know he had been crying.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He replied.</p>
<p>Jack slowly walked in.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>Jamie slowly nodded as he moved to the side of the bed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” He muttered.</p>
<p>Jack wasn’t convinced. He sat beside him.</p>
<p>“Looks like you’ve been crying.” Jack said concerned.</p>
<p>Jamie rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ve been crying.” He admitted.</p>
<p>“Bad dream?” Jack guessed.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded sadly.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He said softly.</p>
<p>Jack looked at him.</p>
<p>“Sax?” He guessed.</p>
<p>Jamie lowered his head nodding. Jack was getting good at reading him.</p>
<p>“Usually, happens when it rains,” He said. Jamie scoffed. “Or when Amy calls.” He smirked.</p>
<p>Jack chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can see how she could disturb one’s sleep.” Jack joked.</p>
<p>A small smile broke across his face. Jamie then glanced at him.</p>
<p>“She’s invited us for dinner by the way. She wants to meet you.” He added.</p>
<p>Jack seemed surprised.</p>
<p>“Really why?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>Jamie snorted.</p>
<p>“Why else,” He replied. “You’re Sax’s cousin. She probably wants to interrogate you.” Jamie remarked. He leaned his head back. “Did it enough to Sax.” He swallowed.</p>
<p>Jack hated to Jamie so miserable. It hurt so much. Jack just wanted to hold him. Make the pain go away. But all he could was listen.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He said softly.</p>
<p>Jamie swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>“Sax had a lot of flaws,” He continued softly. Jamie bit the corner of lip. “The bastard even cheated on me.” He muttered bitterly but his expression changed becoming softer. “But he was mine. And he loved me…I always knew he loved me…” His sentence trailed and he lowered his gaze.<br/>Jack just stared at him. Jamie’s eyes glazed over, a few tears running down his face.</p>
<p>Jamie scoffed.</p>
<p>“Look at me crying again,” He sighed wiping his eyes. “They say it stops hurting but…when?” Jamie shrugged his voice cracking a bit.</p>
<p>Jack immediately pulled him over in a tight hug. Jamie embraced him back. He felt safe in Jack’s arms. Jack let Jamie cry softly on his shirt. He could get a new shirt all that mattered was easing Jamie’s aching heart. All that mattered was Jamie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack's feelings for Jamie were growing. He couldn't stop thinking about that cute smile, those amber eyes. God, what was happening to him!? It was strange for him to fall for someone or anyone like this, but Jamie wasn't just anybody.</p>
<p>Jack came in the living room and noticed Jamie sitting on the couch concentrating on his laptop, he was typing away just focused on his screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack stood there watching him for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Working on something.” Jamie replied quickly. And that was all he was saying. He didn’t want Jack to know he was working an important letter to Graham, about a missing policy. God, when does this nightmare going to end!?</p>
<p>Jack sighed.</p>
<p>“My you’re just a barrel of fun, huh?” He remarked going to the easy chair.</p>
<p>Jamie made a face at him before returning to his keyboard.</p>
<p>Jack just looked at him. Jamie was either reading, sketching, or typing something! But not tonight!<br/>Tonight, he was going to have some fun!</p>
<p>Jack went over to the stereo and clicked it on, the song ‘Play That Song’ started playing. Jamie looked up.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” He frowned.</p>
<p>Jack came towards him.</p>
<p>“You are going to have fun!” He said taking the laptop.</p>
<p>Jamie sighed.</p>
<p>“Jack, I don’t have time for this!” Jamie groaned.</p>
<p>Jack wasn’t listening. He grabbed Jamie’s hand and pulled him up.</p>
<p>“Yes, you do.” He replied.</p>
<p>Jamie was holding onto Jack without his cane. It was a new experience.</p>
<p>Jack noticed his hesitancy.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>“In case you haven’t noticed I don’t have my cane.” Jamie remarked.</p>
<p>Jack just wrapped his arms tighter around his waist.</p>
<p>“You don’t need it,” Jack said confident. “I’ve got you.” He assured him.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded placing his arms around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Right, of course, you’ve probably done this lots of time.” He remarked.</p>
<p>Jack smirked.</p>
<p>“Just trust me, okay?” He said.</p>
<p>The more Jamie thought about it the more he realized he did trust him. He really did.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jamie replied. He gave him a warning look. “But you better catch me!” Jamie playfully scolded.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir!” Jack smiled and they started dancing. Jack was wonderful! He’d swayed with him, sang in his ear making him laugh even dipping him! It was crazy and fun! It was so Jack! Just being with him felt amazing! It was the first time Jamie ever dance without his cane and the first he danced since Sax passed away.</p>
<p>Jack noticed his smile.</p>
<p>“See? Having fun can be a good thing!” He smirked.</p>
<p>Jamie grinned.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” Jamie nodded. He gestured at the stereo. “Even though the song ended two minutes ago.” He smirked.</p>
<p>Jack shrugged.</p>
<p>“I got distracted.” Jack replied. “Happens a lot when I’m with you.” He admitted softly in his ear.</p>
<p>Jamie looked at him. Did Jack flirt with him? He then dismissed the thought; Jack was always joking.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled.<br/>“Well, I have to admit you were right this was kind of fun.” Jamie replied.</p>
<p>Jack smiled slightly but kept getting lost in those hypnotic amber eyes and that smile reminding him how special Jamie was and how much he needed him. And wanted him.</p>
<p>Jamie noticed Jack seemed distracted.</p>
<p>He tilted his head smirking a little.</p>
<p>“Earth to Jack!” He smiled.</p>
<p>Jack snapped back to reality and looked at Jamie.</p>
<p>Jamie smirked.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Jamie said.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jack replied. “Just thinking how special you are.” He said.</p>
<p>Jack came closer, his fingers caressing the side of Jamie’s face. His gentle touch giving Jamie pleasant shivers.</p>
<p>“And how good it would feel to kiss you.” Jack added, his lips barely touching Jamie’s.</p>
<p>Jamie didn’t even have time to think or speak, Jack was pressing his lips against his as tenderly and lovingly as he could! Jamie found himself kissing back, pulling him closer! Jack’s lips were amazing! The kiss was gentle. It was perfect! It was also terrifying!<br/>Jamie was suddenly frozen. He couldn’t do this. The thought of someone else loving him sacred him. </p>
<p>Jamie suddenly pulled away reaching for his cane nearby.</p>
<p>Jack was confused and now Jamie looked upset.</p>
<p>Jamie lowered his gaze in guilt.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” He muttered. He looked at Jack. “I can’t do this.” Jamie told him.” </p>
<p>Jack’s face fell. Everything was fine. Had he done something?</p>
<p>Jamie met his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m not ready, please understand.” Jamie said.</p>
<p>But Jack didn’t understand. It was like a knife in his heart. He had kissed and Jamie had kissed him back! He wanted to shout at him that he loved him and pull him back but instead he slowly nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He muttered.</p>
<p>Jamie carefully moved past.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry.” Jamie paused giving Jack an apologetic look before leaving the room.</p>
<p>Jack said nothing just stood there alone and hurt and so in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Jack and Jamie! But no worries love will come soon to these two lovable idiots! ;)<br/>Also Amy and Jamie are siblings but unlike my other stories this will be different, here the relationship will be slightly tense so the dinner chapter should be filled with dram...err fun! ;) *evil laugh*</p>
<p>Anyway enjoy and thank you for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack’s bitterness still lingered the next morning as he poured some coffee. He loved Jamie and last night had happened, and it wasn’t a mistake. He kissed Jamie and he kissed him back and Jack couldn’t let that go. </p>
<p>Just then he noticed Jamie walking in, his cane clicking beside him.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Jamie said softly.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Jack replied plainly.</p>
<p>Jamie spotted the coffee.</p>
<p>“I could’ve done that. You didn’t have to.” Jamie told him.</p>
<p>Jack shrugged.</p>
<p>“I was up.” He replied taking a sip.</p>
<p>There was a tense pause before Jamie spoke.</p>
<p>“Um, I wanted to apologize…for last night.” He said.</p>
<p>Jack stared into his cup.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Jack replied solemnly.</p>
<p>Jamie sighed.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to run like that. It was a nice kiss. I liked it…I just…”</p>
<p>Jack stopped him. He knew what was coming.</p>
<p>“Just say what you want to say.” He said slightly exasperated.</p>
<p>Jamie swallowed.</p>
<p> “I… I just got overwhelmed,” He finished. Jamie met his eyes. “We can be friends, yeah?” Jamie asked.</p>
<p>Jack set his cup on the counter and looked at him.</p>
<p>“No.” He replied honestly. Jack ran his hand over his eyes. “Jamie, I’m in love with you,” He told him. “And last night wasn’t an accident. You kissed me back, too.” Jack reminded him.</p>
<p>Jamie turned his head away blushing, but Jack gently pulled him back and met his eyes.</p>
<p>“I know you’re scared and that’s okay. We’ll go as slow as you want. I’m just asking for a chance.” He begged.</p>
<p>Jack’s blue eyes seem to pierce right through him. They were so sincere and loving. Jamie was tempted to say ‘yes but he was torn. He honestly didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>“I…I just don’t know.” He replied looking at the ground.</p>
<p>Jack’s heart fell. </p>
<p>“Okay.” He said disappointed. Jack lowered his head. “I better get to work.” He said walking past.</p>
<p>Jamie heard the door closed and he stood there alone feeling conflicted and lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dread was the best way to describe the feeling Jamie had as he stood in front of his sister’s door. Despite the tension between him and Jack, he was grateful that he still came.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” He replied. “Thanks for doing this.” Jamie added.</p>
<p>Jack shrugged.</p>
<p>“What are pals for?” Jack muttered.</p>
<p>Jamie could detect the sarcasm in his voice but ignored it. Jamie knocked and the door opened, a young man with copper colored hair answered.</p>
<p>“Hey Jamie,” He smiled.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled slightly walking in.</p>
<p>“Hi,” He said. Jamie looked around the flat. They had changed the look again. It was now filled with antique furniture. “I see you’ve gone 1930’s.” Jamie commented.</p>
<p>Rory nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re inspired by a trip we took last year,” He explained. “Went to one of those themed inns.” Rory replied. “Great, huh?” He smiled.</p>
<p>Jamie didn’t really think so. He wasn’t much into antiques but smiled, anyway.</p>
<p>Rory then noticed Jack and smiled.</p>
<p>“So, is this Jack?” Rory asked.</p>
<p>It felt like he was introducing his new boyfriend to his folks or something. Jamie nodded feeling awkward.</p>
<p>“Yeah, this is Jack.” He said glancing at him.</p>
<p>Rory shook his hand.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” He said. “Amy there here!” He called towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>A tall red-haired young woman came out smiling politely.</p>
<p>“You must be Jack,” She greeted extending her hand. “I’m Amy.”</p>
<p>Jack just smiled.</p>
<p>“Very nice to meet you.” He said.</p>
<p>Amy gave a small smile and glanced at Jamie.</p>
<p>“Hi, how have you been holding up?” Amy asked plainly.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Jamie muttered.</p>
<p>There was still an uncomfortable tension between them. He didn’t know why his sister insisted on doing these dinners. They never go well.</p>
<p>She nodded and sighed.</p>
<p>“Well, come on, dinner’s ready.” She said.</p>
<p>They sat around the antique dining room table; Jack sat beside Jamie. He glanced at Jack and he gave Jamie a small reassuring smile.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled a bit.</p>
<p>Amy came out with a casserole; the scent of baked lemon pepper chicken filled the room.</p>
<p> “Dinner is served!” Amy said setting the floral dish down on the table. </p>
<p>Jack just nodded. He wasn’t crazy about chicken.</p>
<p>“Looks good.” He smiled politely. </p>
<p>“Mum’s recipe!” She smiled as she started serving them.</p>
<p> “Shame mum wasn’t a good cook.” Jamie muttered.</p>
<p> Amy gave him a look. </p>
<p>“Anyway,” She said sitting down. “I think you’ll like this. I made some changes to the recipe.” Amy replied.</p>
<p>Jamie grunted pushing his fork on his plate. That meant she put apples in this. She always put apples in everything!</p>
<p>“Great.” He muttered.</p>
<p>Amy scowled at him.</p>
<p>Jack stared at them both, uncomfortably. He had a feeling coming here was a bad idea.</p>
<p>Rory clear his throat and interjected. </p>
<p>“So, how’s the motorcycle shop?” He asked Jack changing the subject. “I heard you’re running it, now?” Rory said.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jack replied. “But I wouldn’t call it running, though…just helping for now.” He said. Jack then glanced causally at Jamie. “But I could be talked into buying it…if someone wanted me to stay.” He hinted towards Jamie.</p>
<p>Jamie’s cheeks turned pink and he kept his eyes down, swallowing another bite of chicken.</p>
<p>Rory smiled.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure Jamie’s very appreciative.” He said.</p>
<p>Amy scoffed.</p>
<p>“Better be especially after we helped with the loan on that daft place.” She muttered.</p>
<p>Jamie glanced up frowning.</p>
<p>“I paid you back.” He reminded her.</p>
<p>“Well, it would’ve been nice if Sax had done it instead.” She argued.</p>
<p>Jamie glared at her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, he couldn’t because he died, didn’t he?” He snipped. Jamie sat forward in his chair giving her a fixed stare. “And I wish you stop putting him down all the time!” </p>
<p>Amy rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“And I wish you wouldn’t act like he was some perfect angel when he wasn’t,” Amy countered. “If he hadn’t kept borrowing money and stayed faithful then I probably wouldn’t put him down!” She remarked.</p>
<p>Jamie was hurt by her words. Sax was his heart and his everything, why couldn’t anybody understand that!?</p>
<p>“Okay, Sax had problems,” He replied. “But he was a good man!” Jamie protested. “And he tried so hard to get yours, mum and dad’s approval!” He said hurt.</p>
<p>Jack glanced at Jamie; the tears were glazing over his eyes.</p>
<p>Amy bit her cheek, keeping her gaze down.</p>
<p>“You could’ve helped him!” Jamie pointed out.</p>
<p>“It was not my problem.” She said looking at him. "And I’m not his babysitter. I have a life!” Amy said firmly.</p>
<p>Jamie looked at her stunned by her cold tone. </p>
<p>He scowled angrily.</p>
<p>“Alright then cut the act and just say it, say you hated him,” He dared. “Say how glad you are he’s dead!” Jamie shouted louder.</p>
<p>Amy raised her hands up.</p>
<p>“Alright, I didn’t like him, and I can’t say I’m sorry he’s gone! He was a manipulative and conniving…’</p>
<p>Jack had enough! He was tired of listening to Amy hurting Jamie.  He slammed his fork down silencing everyone!</p>
<p>“Just stop," Jack interrupted. "Alright, you didn't like Sax, but he mattered to Jamie and it wouldn’t hurt to show a little respect towards him instead of picking on him!” He protested. “I'm sorry but I will not have you disrespecting Sax or the man I love!” He let out.</p>
<p>Jamie turned his head at him slightly surprised. Jack then sat back down and continued eating.</p>
<p>The rest of the dinner was silent after that, but Jack’s words echoed in his mind. No one had ever stood up for him like that. But that was Jack, always there for him. Deep down Jamie would be lost without him. And he realized he loved Jack, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>